


Scatter!

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Crack, GOD IM SO SORRY, Im sleep deprived, Marimouse, No Romance, Other, This is crack, What Was I Thinking, jkjk unless, please dont read, that doesng happen, this is teen for swearing, umm yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When a villain that can tear open rifts between dimensions throws Miraculous Ladybug into an alternate reality, she wakes up dizzy and confused in a parallel Paris that's drastically different, yet painfully familiar, after crash-landing inside a very popular Parisian bistro....But its far from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Scatter!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a reddit post from two hours ago by dustinyoureyes [EU] When a villain that can tear open rifts between dimensions throws Miraculous Ladybug into an alternate reality, she wakes up dizzy and confused in a parallel Paris that's drastically different, yet painfully familiar, after crash-landing inside a very popular Parisian bistro: La Ratatouille.
> 
> The title comes from John Mulaney.

Marinette's eyes fluttered, as someone was shaking her shoulder. 

"Mademoiselle, are you okay?"

She gave a thumbs up, "I'm doing my job, as superhero of Paris." She sat up too fast, and everything went dark.

"Uhh.." 

"What?"

The guy scratched the back of his neck. "Paris doesn't have any superheroes."

Marinette laughed. "Then who am I?"

"You're insane. You fell through the roof."

Marinette got a good look at her surroundings. "Shit. There's glass everywhere. I'm so sorry. I should be able to fix this with my miraculous Ladybug."

"Your what?"

"I'm sorry, are you new to Paris? I use a magic yo-yo to fix-"

"Is this some weird prank? I've lived in Paris my whole life."

"So have I." Marinette stood up. "Whoa." She held out her arms to balance herself. "I must've hit my head hard on the way down. Its usually not this bad."

"Yeah, you definitely hit your head hard." 

"I'm dizzy."

"Sit down."

"I have to save-"

"You could be hurt."

"I'm not in my supersuit." She gasped. "Tikki?" She brought her hands up to her ears. "My earrings are missing."

"Is that important."

"Very." She grabbed his arm. "We have to find my earrings."

"Can I get you some water?"

"Yeah. Water might help."

...

When he came back with a glass of water, she was still swaying from side to side, but not as badly. 

"Thank you..." she gulped it down. "I never did catch your name?"

"Linguini." He held out a hand. 

She shook it. "Marinette. Weird question, Were your parents pasta chefs or did you change your name?"

"It's a family name, why?"

"Just wondering. My last name is Dupain, which means-"

"Of bread?"

"And my parents are bakers."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"Do you know their phone number?"

"What?"

"Your parents? Should I call them and let them know that you fell through a skylight?"

"Ehh." She shrugged. "Its probably okay."

"Can I get you something to eat?"

"Sure, what do you recommend?"

"We make a great Ratatouille."

"That sounds great."

After a while, he brought the dish out to her. "Here you go. Its on the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She took a bite. "This is amazing."

"Right?"

"My compliments to the chef."

"I will let him know."

Marinette glanced up. "I might be crazy."

"Okay?"

"But I think there's a rat in your hair?"

Linguini reached a hand up and laughed. "Oh? This guy is Remy. He's our chef."

"Isn't that some major health code violation?"

"Probably, but he makes the best ratatouille in the world."

The rat flashed a peace sign. Marinette did a peace sign back.

"i can accept that." She shrugged. "I've seen weirder."

"Weirder than a rat chef?"

"My boyfriend is a cat-themed superhero who can destroy anything with a touch."

"That's terrifying."

"He's a huge ball of sunshine so its okay."

"Okay. Seriously though, I'm going to need to call your parents."

"Fine." She handed him her phone. "You can call my mom and explain everything. She won't believe anything I say."

"That you're delusional and think you're a superhero or-"

"Thats all secret info. Just tell her that I fell through the roof of your restaurant because of an Akuma, but I'm fine. Minor scratches."

"Are you fine?"

"Some bruising, but otherwise, yeah."

"Okay." He sighed and pressed call on the phone. 

"Hello, is this Mrs. Dupain? Oh Mrs. Cheng, my apologies. Your daughter crashed into my restaurant because of an akuma- yes. I'm sure. No I don't know what an Akuma is. She says her name is Marinette?" he frowned. "Oh. What? Oh. I'm sorry. No, this isn't a prank call, there must be some sort of misunderstanding. I'm sorry. I-" he sighed. "She hung up."

"What's wrong?"

"Sabine Cheng doesn't have a daughter. Or any children. Apparently its a sensitive topic. That was a cruel prank to play on-"

"But she's my mom."

"She isn't-"

"What year is it?"

"What?"

"Year. 2020?"

"Its 2007."

"Whoa. Blast to the past. 2007- I would be..." Marinette counted on her fingers, "not born yet. Ooh no wonder. That's awkward."

"How can you be born in 2007? You're at least 12."

"I'm fourteen."

"Right."

"Well, you're going to think I'm crazy but I got hit by a time traveling superhero and I have no way of getting home."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "I can't believe that this is the one day Collette decided to be late."

"Who's Collette?"

He blushed. "My Fiancee."

Suddenly a bunch of Ladybugs flew around Marinette and fixed all of the damage, cleaning up the broken glass and fixing the ceiling. 

Marinette disappeared, and in her place, Collette stood, staring at Linguini.

"You would not believe the day I just had." She sighed.

"Weirder than a 13 year old breaking the ceiling and claiming to be a superhero?"

"I had to fight alongside her partner. Apparently we got swapped. Something about parallel dimensions. I got a whole crash course in quantum physics that I didn't need."

"But she was Only here for maybe 30 minutes."

"I was there at least an hour."

"Well, I'm glad your back."

"You need someone to keep this kitchen running smoothly, don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I read an in depth summary of the plot of ratatouille for this. Who am I?  
> I did this instead of an English paper and I know my English teacher would be so disappointed in me....
> 
> Luckily, the tags are the weirdest part this is tame.
> 
> So, uhh I'm kinda scared to ask, what did y'all think?
> 
> Edit: asdfgajakjsiaja I accidentally put Marinette/Remy in the relationships tag and had to change that, hopefully no one saw it.


End file.
